Obscurity (Sequel to Insanity)
by Nerdie Till The End
Summary: Crycest again. Dont like? Dont Read. After "It", Cry was dumped into the nearest asylum his family could find. Alone and slowly becoming even more insane, Cry's hope of a normal life slowly fades away. Will Cry ever be able to live his life normally again? or will he just disappear, becoming nothing more than a puppet in Mad's plans? WARNING: Gore in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**Obscurity  
Chapter 1**

"_Therapy is like any other vice. You think it helps but actually it's slowly feeding the addiction and insanity within you." ~Anonymous_

Cry sat on the plush white couch; he hugged his knees close to his chest while staring at the ground. His auburn hair was messy; bags were forming below his blue eyes. He wore plain white shirt with matching white sweat pants. He sighed a bit before looking up from the floor. Being in an asylum meant that he was surrounded by equally crazy people but he didn't mind that. They didn't bother him anyways.

He was in what seemed like a living room. In front of the plush white couch he was currently sitting on were an old t.v. and a coffee table. The floor was carpeted with some yellow fabric so that if anyone manages to pass out or something, well they'd have a soft landing. The walls were painted baby blue with smileys on them. It wasn't exactly the best therapeutic environment for him.

Men and women of different ages were going on with their business, wearing the same outfit he had. Some were sitting in the corners of the room, muttering to themselves. Others walking around aimlessly like the zombies they were. Hugging his knees closer to his chest, Cry had been confined for a couple weeks now. Ever since "It" happened, he was instantly dumped into the nearest asylum his family could find. Being rather lonely, the therapy sessions he had didn't exactly help him out.

"Ryan!" A voice shouted from across the room. He couldn't help but smile as he looked up to see Pewdie approach him. Even though everyone else had abandoned him, the Swede was the only one who still kept in touch. In an instant, Cry jumped to his feet and tackled his friend into a hug. "Woah! Ryan!" Pewds shouted in surprise, earning a couple of glares from the other occupants. "Don't call me Ryan. Please…" Before he knew it, Cry was sobbing into his chest.

"Ryan? What's wrong?" He asked gently, as he hugged the brunette back.  
"D-don't be like them….M-my name's C-cry. I'm Cry. R-ryan's the m-murderer." Cry said through broken sobs. He hated this. He hated how sudden his emotions changed when he saw Pewdie. _"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk….. Really Ryyyyaaannnn?" _Mad cackled as he appeared right behind the Swede.

He wore his usual black jacket and white shirt. His mask still held the crooked smile that haunted Cry in his dreams. Marzia's blood drenched his form. In his right hand lay the bloody butcher's knife Cry had used while in the left lay a fresh beating heart that he assumed was also Marzia's. On instinct Cry did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

"Run! He's here! Call the police! Anyone! Kill him!" He shouted hysterically. His eyes grew wide as he tried to get away but was stopped by Pewdie's strong grip on his waist. "Ryan….calm down. He isn't here….He isn't real." The Swede said silently, tears slowly trailing down his cheeks as he watched his friend go into another fit. _"Listen to him Ryyyaaannnn." _Mad said teasingly as he placed the bloody butcher's knife to Pewdie's throat.

"Don't kill him! Please! Anyone but him!" Cry continued shouting, tears flowing down his face. The other occupants of the asylum just sat back and watched silently, unsure of what to do. "N-Nurse!" Pewdie croaked out, guilt washing over him.

"Traitor! Liar! Man-whore!" Cry shouted suddenly before his eyes dilated and started giggling uncontrollably. "Do you know what happens to tattle-tails?" He said dreamily a wicked smile stretching on his lips. "NURSE!" Pewdie shouted desperately, keeping a firm grip on the brunette's waist. "I'll rip your tongue to pieces! And gouge your eyes out before shoving them down your throat, so you can see how ugly you are from the inside!" Cry then started laughing insanely.

"Mad's kept me company for the past few weeks. You guys made me lonely, so we started making our own game!" Cry exclaimed happily. "And we want you to play with us Pewdie! You do love me after all, right? RIGHT?!" He shouted the last part angrily in the Swede's face.

The door burst open, medical staff started to pour in with restraints and a syringe. "No! No needles! I'll be a good boy! I'm a good boy!" He shouted in fear before glaring at Pewdie. "YOU DID THIS! YOU LIAR! YOU-" Cry was cut off by the nurse stabbing him with a syringe. Slowly, his eyes started to droop. He looked at Pewdie sleepily. Seeing hurt in the Swede's eyes he frowned. "I'm sorry." He muttered before passing out.

**A/N: So I'm having an intense phase of writer's block and all that could come to mind was this. :3 Sorry for any wrong grammar usage and spelling.  
~Nerdie **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Cry woke up only to see darkness surrounding him. He tried sitting up but was stopped by leather straps pinning his legs and arms to the bed. He sighed and let his head fall back into the soft pillows. He turned his head and scanned the room. The room was white along with the rest of the things in the asylum. It was mostly empty except for the clean table pushed up against the wall. _"Hey Ryyyyyaaaan." _Cry cringed at the sound of Mad's voice.

"J-Just leave m-me alone…." He said shakily as tears started to trail down his face. _"Shhhhh…..it's alright."_ Cry looked up to see Mad sitting on the edge of his bed. The clothes he wore were no longer stained in blood. His mask was pushed up a bit, revealing half of his face. He gave Cry a small smile. Raising a pale hand, he stroked Cry's cheek soothingly.

"_Don't cry love…" _He cooed before wiping away the brunette's tears.  
"He hates me….They all hate me…." Cry croaked out, his eyes still overflowing.  
_"They never loved you in the first place."  
_Cry looked up at Mad, confused. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"_If your family really loved you then they wouldn't have dumped you into a place like this."_ Mad said before gesturing to the room. _"They would've at least visited you."_ Slowly his words started to sink into Cry's mind. A tiny voice in the back of the brunette's head was screaming at him not to listen.

"You're wrong. They love me and-"  
_"Are you sure RYAN? Don't you remember what they did when they dumped you into this hell?" _Cry cringed when he was suddenly pulled into a memory.

"_Mom! Don't let them take me! Please! I didn't do anything wrong!" Cry screamed as 2 large men in white dragged him into a yellow van. In front of him, his mom and brother just stood there and watched by silently._

"_Mom! Nath! Please!" Tears started to trail down his cheeks. "Shut up Ryan!" Nathan screamed at his brother He was 18 years old and had the same features as Cry's. Wearing a blue polo shirt and jeans he hugged their mother as she sobbed._

_Their mother was in her early 30's. She was a small woman, wearing a yellow sun dress she looked almost 18. Her long brown hair reached to her waist, her eyes cornflower blue. _

_Cry cringed at the sound of his name. "Mom…Please..." He said weakly. In an instant Cry's mom whirled around and glared at her son with so much hatred that he flinched. Her eyes were bloodshot from the tears, lips quivering from so much hatred. "You're not my son!" She screamed at him. Cry stopped struggling and just stared at his mom in shock. _

"_You're a murderer! A psycho! A freak! You're not my son!" She kept screaming and started charging at Cry but Nathan held her back. "Take him away! Kill him for all I care!" _

"Ryan?" A small voice called out, pulling Cry away from his memory. A nurse with red hair came inside with a clipboard and another syringe. "C'mon Ryan it's time for your medicine." She said sweetly with a fake smile plastered to her face. _"You want revenge don't you?" _Mad whispered into his ear playfully. Hate flowed through the brunette's veins making him clench his fists.

"_You want to see them suffer don't you? The same suffering you endured here." _The nurse approached Cry, unaware of what was really happening. _"You want to see them at your feet, begging for forgiveness." _Cry closed his eyes, sinking into Mad's words. _"You want to see their blood sprayed all over the walls. Those doctors, nurses, your mom…"_ There was a soft click meaning that Mad had unhooked all his leather straps. The nurse sat next to his bed, unaware that her patient was free.

Before he knew it, Cry sat up from his bed and wrapped his hands around the nurse's throat. In turn the nurse dropped the syringe on the floor and struggled against his grip. _"Even your dear little Pewdiepie." _Mad whispered into Cry's ear.

An insane smile reached Cry's lips as he chuckled softly. "I've been a good boy haven't I? But apparently it wasn't enough." He then dragged the nurse to the wall and slammed her skull against the concrete. "I won't ever be good enough for any of you!"

_BAM! BAM!_ He kept slamming the back of her skull into the wall. Blood sprayed from her form enveloping Cry in crimson red. With a loud _Crack!_ Cry knew that he broke her skull. He let go of her limp form, his smile as wide as ever. Her body fell forward, landing flat on her face. Her cracked skull bled profoundly, covering the floor in sticky red blood.

Ghostly hands wrapped around Cry's waist and held him tight. _"Let's go play…" _Mad suggested as he kissed the brunette's lips. Cry returned the kiss feeling all sanity and reason escape him.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for any misspelling and wrong grammar usage. And I am especially sorry for the extremely late update QwQ Creative criticism is always welcome so please review. :3


End file.
